OVERDRIVE
by Kisa The Author
Summary: ValkyrieDriveAU! Disaat semua ksatria bisa melakukan mating dengan pasangannya untuk bisa menggunakan Arm, maka Kuroko termasuk yang anomali. Dimana ia bisa melakukan drive tanpa mating dengan Shirou, namun ini berhubungan dengan masa lalu mereka yang terlupakan dan menyangkut soal Virginal Mating dan VIrginal Wedding. /multipairing/hentai/adultcontent/
1. Chapter 1

_Mungkin takdir memang labil..._

 _Terkadang terasa kejam..._

 _Terkadang pula terasa menyenangkan..._

 _Kalau boleh memilih, aku ingin sekali takdirku menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia..._

 _Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa menghindari saat-saat dimana aku harus menghadapi kejamnya hidup..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _...tidak mungkin, Setsuna...Setsuna..."_

" _Ibu...tabahlah, meski kita harus berpisah dengannya, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja,"_

 _Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat itu, waktu itu aku sudah berumur lima belas. Mendengar isak tangis ibuku dan helaan nafas berat ayahku. Malam itu, mungkin menjadi malam paling memorial bagiku. Saat aku berumur tujuh belas, saat aku akan melanjutkan jenjang sekolahku, 'mereka' datang mengambilku. Lalu, membuangku. Aku tak tahu aku akan dibuang ke mana dan berapa lama aku akan diasingkan. Ingatan terakhirku adalah wajah ibuku yang berlinang air mata. ._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **ValkyrieDriveAU! With change.**

 **Warnings: contains adult content, R18+, I don't take any advantage by this fanfiction.**

.

.

.

.

Saat aku terbangun, aku melihat sekitarku terasa asing. Ada pasir, kepiting berjalan, pohon kelapa yang bergoyang, dan suara ombak berdesir. Aku bangun dan duduk di atas hamparan pasir putih yang membentang jauh di kiri dan kananku. Aku dimana? Kenapa aku jadi ada di pantai sekarang?

Aku menoleh ke belakang, ada hutan lebat yang ditumbuhi banyak pohon rindang dan beberapa pohon kelapa yang seakan menjadi pagar selamat datang bagi yang melihatnya. Ini dimana? Pertanyaanku terulang lagi. Kemudian aku bangkit dan berdiri sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa pasir di jaket olahragaku dan kakiku.

Matahari bersinar cukup terik, mungkin aku sudah tidur cukup lama semenjak aku dikirim ke sini. Masih kuingat sebelum aku ke sini, aku bertemu dengan dua pria aneh berjas hitam dan berkacamata hitam membawaku ke sebuah kantor yang tak kukenal. Kedua orang tuaku disana, ibuku menangis terisak-isak dan ayahku berwajah sedih sambil berusaha menenangkan ibuku. Setelahnya aku tak mengingat apapun.

"Ibu...Ayah...maafkan aku,"gumamku.

Aku mulai berjalan menyusuri pantai dan mencoba mengamati jika seandainya ada orang yang bernasib sama denganku. Duh, rasanya makin panas saja dan aku mulai berkeringat. Kubuka jaket warna biruku dan kuikat dipinggangku dengan menggunakan lengan jaketku. Semakin aku berjalan malah, makin aku bingung. Mau masuk hutan juga rasanya takut sekali.

Hening

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-Aku juga ngga mungkin masuk kaan?"ujarku pada diriku sendiri.

"Yo! Nona manis!"seru seorang pria dari kejauhan.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya yang sedang berdiri di atas karang besar. Ia bersama seorang wanita memakai bikini. Ah, aku yakin mereka salah satu yang terdampar di pulau ini.

"Syukurlah! Akhirnya aku menemukan orang selain aku. Apa kalian juga terdampar disini?"tanyaku mendekati mereka.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Jangan-jangan kamu tidak tahu kenapa kamu disini?"sahutnya balik tanya.

"Eh?"

Mereka melompat turun dari karang dan berdiri di depanku. "A-anu, apa maksud kalian?"tanyaku.

"Ternyata dia tidak tahu kenapa dia disini. Jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu kalau dirimu itu Axter atau Libero?"tanya si pemuda berambut hitam yang poni merahnya menutupi mata kanannya.

"Ax...lib...apa maksud kalian ya?"tanyaku makin bingung.

"Ah, sepertinya kita harus menunjukkannya pada si nona manis, sayaang"rayu wanita pirang berdada besar sambil merangkul leher prianya.

"Oke, oke, baiklah. Perhatianlah, nona,"

Aku mengerjab mataku beberapa kali. Tiba-tiba si wanita berjinjit dan mencium bibir si rambut hitam berponi merah. Dan parahnya ciumannya itu...itu...

"Kyaaaaa!"jeritku malu sambil menutup wajahku.

"Mmhh, ah...mm"

Keduanya berciuman hingga lidah mereka bertautan dan tak lupa suara decakan juga terdengar sangat vulgar. Tangan si poni merah tak diam dan mulai meremas payudara besar wanita itu hingga puting merahnya terlihat karena bra-nya tersingkap. Dengan nakal, tangan pemuda itu meremas dan memainkan puting payudara wanita pirang itu.

'huwaaa...mereka mesum...'gumamku sedikit mengintip dari sela-sela jariku.

"Ah...ah...ah...ouh, yah, lebih kuat, sayang. Ah...yah, seperti itu..."desahnya menggoda.

"Sepertinya kau menyukainya, tapi kamu sedang dilihat loh, sayang.."goda si poni merah sambil mencium leher wanita pirang.

"Aah...aku tak peduli dengan itu...haha,"tawanya.

Ia menggesek-gesekkan badannya ke dada bidang pemuda itu sambil mendesis nikmat. Tangan pemuda berponi merah itu turun ke bagian privasi wanita tersebut dan menyentuhnya di dalam celana dalamnya.

"Ah! Ah! Aaaah!"

Tiba-tiba tubuh wanita pirang itu bercahaya dan ia berubah menjadi sebuah senjata. Bohong! Ia menjadi senjata?

Pemuda poni merah itu menodongkan senjata mirip senapan dengan bentuk yang aneh kepadaku. "Nah, kita lihat apakah kau itu Axter atau malah Libero,"ujarnya. Bagian gerigi senjatanya bergerak melingkar dan mulai memancarkan cahaya. Oh, tidak. Bukan ini yang kuinginkan. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah cara agar bisa keluar dari pulau ini, bukan untuk mati mudaa.

BLAAR!

"MJ?!"seru si pemuda tak percaya.

MJ? Aku melihat ke arah langit yang dimana ada sebuah benda mirip rudal raksasa tengah menabrak sebuah pelindung tak kasat mata. Benda itu mendorong paksa agar bisa masuk ke dalam pelindung dengan kekuatan penuh. Namun, tak lama kemudian benda bernama MJ itu hancur dan melemparkan seseorang yang merupakan isi dari benda tersebut. Eh? Orang?

Pemuda bersurai biru langit dengan memakai gakuran hitam yang semua kancingnya terbuka hingga kemeja putihnya terlihat melayang di udara dan akan jatuh dari ketinggian sekitar seratus kaki. Apa dia pingsan? Ah, tidak. Dia tidak pingan. Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu memanggil diriku saat aku melihat tubuh yang melayang itu di udara. Apa ini? Jantungku berdegup kencang saat tubuh itu datang menjatuhkan diri ke arahku.

Eh? Eeeeeh?!

ZRAAAK!

Pemuda tadi menjatuhkan dirinya dengan kecepatan penuh dan mendarat tepat di depanku hingga pasir-pasir berterbangan dan aku harus melindungi mataku agar tidak masuk pasir-pasir tersebut. Setelah pasir-pasir yang berterbangan sudah reda, aku menurunkan tanganku dan melihat pemuda surai biru langit tengah merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk melindungiku. Tunggu...kenapa aku merasa seperti pernah bertemu dengannya?

"Kau siapa? Apa kau partnernya?"tanya pemuda poni merah.

Pemuda surai langit hanya diam dan tetap pada posisinya.

"Haah...aku tak mengerti apakah kalian partner apa buka. Tapi, ayo kita buktikan sekarang!"seru si poni merah sambil menodongkan senjatanya dan menembak secara brutal ke arah kami.

Dengan sigap pemuda surai langit langsung menggendongku dan menghindari tembakan brutal dari si poni merah. Huwaa...aku takut sekali! Bagaimana ini?

Aku hanya bisa menutup mata sambil mencengkram kemeja putih pemuda surai langit yang tengah menggendongku di balik gakuran hitamnya. Ia terus melompat cepat menghindari tembakan brutal yang dilancarkan oleh pemuda poni merah yang baru saja aku temui. Oh, kuharap aku tidak mati muda sekarang.

"Huuh...membosankan. Apa kalian tidak berniat untuk melawan?"desah si poni merah bosan.

Kami hanya diam dengan aku yang masih dalam dekapan orang yang tengah melindungiku. Kumohon, aku tak mau menerima serangan yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari ini!

"Baiklah, kini rasakan basooka milikku!"

BLAR!

Sebuah peluru besar ditembakkan ke arah kami dan seketika itu juga tubuhku terhempas jauh. Ah, apakah aku akan mati? Tubuhku sepertinya nyaris mati rasa dan kesadaranku makin menghilang. Tapi, disaat yang bersamaan ada sesuatu yang membuatku nyaman. Perasaan apa ini? Aku merasa...nyaman dan nikmat...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat setelah penembakan, asap yang mengepul belum kunjung hilang. Pemuda dengan poni merah menurunkan senjatanya. "Apa mereka mati?"gumamnya. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pusaran angin dari asap-asap yang masih mengepul tadi. Pusaran tersebut cukup kuat dan gerakannya pun cepat hingga nyaris membuat ia terseret.

"Apa-apaan ini?!'

Bwosh!

Asap pun menghilang dan dalam hitungan detik, pemuda surai biru langit melompat ke arahnya dengan cepat. "Se-sejak kapan?!". Pemuda itu membawa sesuatu di tangannya dan dalam sekejap mata ia sudah berada di belakangnya dan seuatu yang ia bawa terayun ke atas.

"Tunggu...apa-"

BUM!

Senjata yang ia pegang langsung meledak. Si poni merah dan wanita pirang terhempas ke udara dan jatuh ke atas pasir dengan wajah gosong dan penuh luka. Dengan ini pemenangnya adalah pemuda surai biru langit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dari sini aku memulai kisahku dengannya..._

 _Inilah kisahku bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Saat tersadar, aku sudah berada dalam gendongan punggung seseorang. Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan saat kulihat di sekelilingku ternyata aku dibawa olehnya ke dalam hutan. Ah, pemuda ini yang baru saja jatuh dari langit tadi ya. Apa dia yang menyelamatkanku?

"A-Anu...apa kamu yang menyelamatkanku?"

Diam menjawab.

"Ah, anu...terima kasih sudah menolongku. Tapi, ini kita dimana?"

Ia menggeleng tak tahu. Kenapa dia sangat pendiam ya?

"A-Anu, bisa turunkan aku? Aku bisa jalan sendi-"

Sssh!...

Eh? Suara apa itu? Aku melihat kebawahku. Pemuda yang menggendongku pun juga berhenti melihat apa yang ada di bawahnya. Dan saat aku lihat ternyata itu ular!

"Kyaaa! Tolong jangan turunkan aku dulu! Aku sangat takut pada ulaaar!"jeritku sambil mengeratkan tanganku di lehernya. Bahkan seekor ular sudah ada yang menyentuhkan lidahnya ke pahaku.

"Kyaaaaa! Cepatlah kita keluar dari sini! Aku takut sekaliii!"jeritku makin menjadi.

Barulah setelahnya ia berlari menghindari ular-ular tersebut. Setelah sekian lama kami berjalan, barulah ia menurunkanku. Fuuh, leganya. "Anu, terima kasih sudah menolongku. Maaf tadi aku berteriak di telingamu,"ucapku.

"Tidak apa-apa,"sahutnya.

Ah, akhirnya dia berbicara. Kemudian ia berjalan kembali dan aku segera menyusulnya di belakang. Selama perjalanan aku masih bertanya-tanya ini dimana dan kenapa aku dikirim ke sini oleh orang-orang aneh itu. Aku jadi trauma karena melihat wajah ibuku yang menangis karena harus berpisah denganku. Uhh...ibu...

Tanpa terasa aku meneteskan air mataku dan sedikit terisak karena mengingat hal yang sangat tidak ingin kuingat. Dan sepertinya pemuda di depanku tak menghiraukanku. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti saat kami berada di sebuah bukit setelah hutan tadi. Aku pun ikut berhenti dan melihat apa yang ia lihat. Ah, rupanya ada sebuah kastil yang sepertinya tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri sekarang. Kastil tersebut berdiri megah dan sepertinya inilah yang membuatku dikirim ke sini.

"Waah, ada kastil. Aku yakin disana ada banyak orang yang mungkin penghuni pulau ini. Ayo kita ke sana!"seruku pada pemuda itu lalu berlari mendahuluinya.

"Ayolah cepat! Kita harus sampai disana!"seruku lagi.

Ia pun berlari mengikutiku dan menuju kastil megah yang kutuju. Ternyata tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk menuju kastil, dalam waktu singkat kami sudah memasuki area kastil. Waah, megahnya!

Tapi...

"Kenapa sepi sekali? Permisiii! Apa ada orang disini?"seruku hingga menggema.

Tak ada jawaban. Kenapa bisa seperti ini?

Pemuda surai biru langit di belakangku tiba-tiba mendorongku masuk hingga aku kaget bukan main. Dan disaat yang bersamaan ada banyak dinding yang muncul mengengelilingi kami hingga terbentuh sebuah arena pertarungan. Ini apa lagi?!

Tak lama kemudian ada suara riuh ramai dari atas, aku mendongak ke atas dan melihat ternyata ada banyak murid disini. Mereka bersorak ramai ke arah kami seperti akan mendukung kami. Lalu, tak lama di depan kami muncul seseorang berambut abu-abu dari bawah tanah dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat yang tengah terikat tangannya di belakang dan mulutnya disumpal oleh sebatang tangkai cokelat yang entah apa namanya.

"Nee, kalian pendatang baru kaah? Kusambut kalian dengan gembira. Tapi, sebelum bisa menikmati sambutan lebih lanjut, adakalanya harus diberi jamuan bukan?"ujar laki-laki berambut kelabu itu.

Dengan paksa ia tarik rantai yang mengikat leher gadis surai cokelat itu dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur diatas lantai. Lalu, pria itu berjongkok disampingnya dan menampar keras bokong gadis itu.

"Jangan sakiti dia!"seruku.

"Jangan khawatir, ini bagian dari ritual. Apalagi untuk seorang maso berat seperti dirinya, ini sama saja dengan memberinya kesenangan,"sahut pria itu.

Lalu, ia singkap celana dalam gadis itu dan memasukkan jarinya ke liang privasinya. Gadis itu langsung mendesah meski tak jelas karena mulutnya disumpal. Dengan brutal jari-jari pria kelabu itu keluar-masuk liang privasi gadisnya hingga menyentuh titik kenikmatannya.

"Mmmh! Mmh! Mm!"

Sampai akhirnya, ia klimaks dan berubah menjadi senjata. Jangan-jangan ia sama seperti yang kutemui tadi?

Senjatanya berupa pistol dengan bola berduri di ujungnya dan perlu diketahui bahwa bola durinya sangatlah besar. Mungkin kalau kena kepala bisa saja hancur kali ya. Oh, tidak, aku tak mau lagi melihat ini. Aku belum mau mati muda!

"Nah, mari kita hidangkan jamuannya!"

Semua murid yang ada di lantai atas bersorak ramai mendukung pemuda kelabu. Kemudia pemuda itu menembakkan bola durinya yang juga diikat dengan tali tambang dari pistolnya ke arah kami. Dengan cepat, pemuda surai biru langit langsung menggendongku dan menghindari serangan dari lawan. Bola duri kembali ditarik dan diayunkan ke arah kami, namun pemuda surai langit yang menggendongku berhasil menghindarinya. Terlihat kerusakan parah yang dibuat dari bola duri memang sangat besar, banyak dinding benteng hancur meski tak semuanya hancur beserta lantai arena.

"Cih! Membosankan. Bagaimana mau menikmati kalau kau menghindar terus _teme_!"sumpahnya.

Pemuda surai langit hanya diam sambil menatap balik si pemuda kelabu hingga ia melotot tak suka. "Apalagi wajahmu sangat menggangguku. Lebih baik kalian hancur!".

BLAR!

Bola duri kembali ditembakkan, tapi kali ini aku terhempas jauh dari dia. Aku pun terjatuh dan terguling hingga nyaris membuatku kembali pingsan karena sakit. Oh, tidak, dia sudah jauh sekali dariku dan kini pemuda kelabu mendekatiku dengan pistol bola durinya ditodongkan ke arahku.

"Hii!"

"Sekarang saatnya untuk hidangan utama, nona,"

Ia tarik sebuah pegangan dari pistolnya dan membuat duri-durinya bertambah besar. Tidak, aku masih belum mau mati!

Tiba-tiba aku kembali diselamatkan oleh pemuda surai langit dengan cepat. Sepertinya ia berlari saat pemuda kelabu akan menembak ke arahku. Setelah pada jarak aman, aku dirangkul olehnya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita menyerah saja. Aku takut kalau kita akan kalah dan terbunuh disini,"ujarku padanya.

Ia melihatku sejenak, lalu beralih pada pemuda surai abu-abu yang urakan. "Aku tidak yakin jika kita menyerah disini. Menyerah bukan pilihanku,"jawabnya. Lalu, ia menoleh ke arahku dan mendekatkanku padanya hingga wajah kami hingga beberapa senti saja. Wa-wajahnya...wajahnya...

"Maafkan aku, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan..."

"Apa yang-mmph!"

Tiba-tiba ia menciumku dan mataku terbelalak kaget. He? Heeee?! Ini...ini...ini...ciuman pertamaku?!

"Mmhh...ah...mm..."

Dengan intens ia menciumku, menjilat bibir bawahku dan membuka mulutku hingga lidahnya masuk dan menginvasi rongga mulutku. Tangannya yang menganggur membuka jaket biruku dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kaosku dan menyibaknya. Ah! Dadaku juga...ehh...diremas...olehnya...tapi, kenapa aku malah merasa enak?

Apa harus ia melakukan pelecehan seksual seperti ini? Tapi untuk apa?

"Mmm!"

Aku reflek meremas kain lengan gakurannya dan saat kusadari, ia juga sudah bertelanjang dada dan ia menggesekkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku.

"Mm! Ah! Ah!"desahku.

Tangannya menyusuri tubuhku, lalu menyentuh bagian privasiku. Ia menggesekkan jari tengahnya menyusuri daerah kewanitaanku dan sesekali menekannya. Sialan! Ini membuatku klimaks!

"Aaah!"

"Transformation, Liberate Arm!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BLAR!

Dalam sekejap tubuh gadis itu berubah menjadi sebuah pedang panjang dengan ornamen sayap pada mata pedangnya. "Pedang itu...pedang suci?"gumam pemuda kelabu tak percaya.

Pemuda surai langit dengan cepat melesat ke arah pemuda kelabu. "Jangan main-main!". Ia tembakkan pistol bola durinya ke arah pemuda surai langit, namun bola duri tersebut langsung ditebas dengan mudah. Padahal bola tersebut terbuat dari logam yang sangat berat dan kuat. Ia kembali melesat dan mendekati pemuda surai abu.

"Ka-"

"Sudah berakhir,"

Srang!

Pemuda surai abu-abu membatu dan tak lama kemudian senjata miliknya meledak. Semua murid yang ada di lantai atas langsung terkejut melihat kekalahan petarung andalan mereka. Dan pemuda surai langit itu pun yang menjadi pemenangnya. Ia berbalik dan melihat keadaan pemuda surai abu-abu yang tergeletak tak berdaya bersama gadis berambut coklat di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain,

"Itu adalah pedang suci yang dirumorkan?"

"Sepertinya iya,"

"Heh, berarti kita sudah kedatangan tamu utama kita ya,"

"Yaah, sepertinya begitu,"

"Dan revolusi pun akan dimulai,"

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basuke**

 **ValkyrieDriveAU!**

 **Warnings: typo(s), adult contents, R18, I don't take any advantage by this fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana masih penuh ketercengangan, terlihat arena pertarungan hancur sebagian akibat terkena serangan seorang petarung yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya bersama partnernya. Aku melihat lawan bertarungku telah pingsan tak jauh dariku bersama gadis berambut cokelat. Dia terlalu banyak mengeluarkan kekuatannya hingga mudah kukalahkan. Memang dasarnya dia sombong makanya ceroboh. Ah, iya aku nyaris lupa dengan pedangku sendiri. Aku berjongkok dan mengangkat pedangku dengan kedua tangan. Tak lama kemudian, pedang tersebut kembali ke wujud seorang gadis berambut krim dengan pakaiannya yang kusingkap sampai dadanya. Uh! A-apa yang telah kulakukan?! Dasar aku ini, Kuroko Tetsuya bodoh!

"Nggh..."

Ah, dia mulai siuman. Lalu ia menatapku dan mengerjap beberapa kali. "Kita...menang?"tanyanya."Ya,"jawabku. "Oh...ah, kyaa!"jeritnya langsung menjauhiku beberapa meter sambil menutup kaosnya. Terlihat wajahnya merah padam menahan malu. Aduh, dia pasti marah karena aku melakukan pelecehan terhadapnya.

"I-itu tadi...ciuman pertamaku, dan...dan...dan..."ucapnya tergagap-gagap.

Aku pun juga reflek bersemu, hanya saja karena mukaku datar mungkin tak terlihat malu sungguhan kali ya.

"Wah, wah, pertunjukan yang sangat menarik. Aku suka sekali, padahal yang kau lawan tadi itu Haizaki dari kelas A loh,"ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi kami.

Aku langsung mendekat ke arah gadis surai krim dan melindunginya dari depan saat ada seorang emm...pria atau wanita? Ah entahlah, yang jelas ia berambut pendek dan halus, bulu matanya lentik dan berpakaian seragam biru langit dengan lencana bertuliskan 'Teikou' di dada kirinya serta empat bintang segi enam biru langit bertengger di pundak kirinya. Sepertinya dia berpangkat jenderal disini. Apa kastil ini merupakan kastil militer?

"Bisa kusimpulkan kalian sangat kuat bahkan melebihi yang kuperkirakan. Dan Haizaki-kun..."

Ia mendekat ke arah pemuda yang bernama Haizaki dan menginjak kakinya dengan hak sepatu bootsnya. "Akh!" jeritnya. "Kau sangat ceroboh dan bodoh, padahal untuk menguji pendatang baru tidak perlu memakai kekuatan yang banyak. Makanya di kelas A sendiri kaulah yang paling rendah. Dan orang sepertimu tidak pantas untuk menyandang kelas A lagi. Benar-benar memalukan,"sinis orang itu sambil terus menginjak tangan Haizaki hingga ia makin menjerit kesakitan.

"Tolong hentikan! Jangan sakiti dia!"seru gadis di belakangku.

"Hei hei, kau pikir disini siapa yang berkuasa, hm? Kau tak pantas memerintahku, nona,"sahutnya angkuh.

"Tapi, meskipun dia sudah kalah tolong jangan disakiti. Itu sangat tidak bijak bagi Anda yang mungkin berpangkat jauh lebih tinggi,"ujar gadis ini.

"Memangnya aku peduli? Kalau dia bertingkah tak sesuai dengan aturan, meskipun ia adalah kelas A, maka ia patut untuk turun kelas, dasar bodoh!'serunya sambil menginjak lagi tangan Haizaki.

"Akh!"

"Hentikan!"seru gadis dibelakangku. Ah, aku muak dengan keangkuhan jenderal tak jelas jenis kelamin itu. Dengan cepat aku melesat ke arah jenderal tersebut dan melancarkan serangan. Namun, tiba-tiba ia menepisku dengan mudah hingga aku terhempas ke belakang. Apa ini? Kekuatannya berbeda dari yang kuperkirakan. Aku nyaris oleng kalau aku tak jaga keseimbangan. Gadis tadi langsung menghampiriku dan berjongkok di sebelahku. "Kau tak apa-apa?"tanyanya khawatir. Aku hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kau berani juga melawanku, anak muda. Mungkin sebaiknya aku beri pelajaran padamu. Nebuya!"serunya.

Tak lama muncul seorang pemuda berbadan kekar dan berkulit gelap melompat ke arah kami. Ia membawa tali warna biru langit dan mengayunkannya pada kami. Tiba-tiba tali tersebut bercabang dan dengan cepat langsung mengikat kaki dan tanganku. Tch! Sial! Aku kurang cepat!

"Tolong hentikan!"seru gadis surai krim. Ia menghampiriku dan memeluk tubuhku. Aku harus ambil kesempatan ini meski dia salah paham nantinya. Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan terlihat matanya terbelalak kaget saat aku akan menciumnya. Namun, ia langsung menepis wajahku dan tentunya membuatku kaget.

"Apa yang mau kamu lakukan padaku?"tanyanya marah.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tali melilit ditubuhnya dan menariknya. Tidak! kumohon jangan!

"Kyaaaaa!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat tersadar, aku sudah berada di sebuah kamar yang aku tak kenal. Ini dimana? Terakhir kali aku melihat pemuda surai langit terikat oleh tali yang bercahaya dan memisahkan kami. Selebihnya sepertinya aku pingsan. Aku bangun dari tidurku dan duduk di kasur dan melihat-lihat sekitarku. Kamar siapa ini?

"Sudah sadar?"

Aku terkaget saat suara itu menyadarkanku. Saat aku menoleh seorang wanita berambut kelabu panjang dengan iris mata hitam dan berpakaian seragam putih mendekatiku. Ah, sepertinya dia juga sempat kulihat saat di lapangan tadi bersama pria -atau wanita- yang berambut hitam yang berparas cantik.

"Maaf kalau aku mengagetkanmu, tenang saja aku tak akan menyakitimu. Perkenalkan, namaku Mayuzumi Chii, Komandan Teikou,"ucapnya sopan.

"Um...salam kenal, Mayuzumi-san. Namaku Shirou Setsuna,"balasku.

"Salam kenal, Shirou-san. Maaf, karena kekacauan tadi membuatmu ketakutan dan lagi tadi kau pingsan. Jadi aku dan lainnya membawamu ke sini,"ujarnya.

"Ah, tak apa. Aku juga baik-baik saja kok. Terima kasih, Mayzumi-san,"balasku.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomgong ada beberapa hal yang ingin kuberitahu padamu. Tentang Haizaki tadi,"

"Haizaki? Yang menyerangku tadi?"

"Ya, benar. Haizaki merupakan calon prajurit Teikou kelas A. Di pulau Teikou ini setiap bulannya akan ada kedatangan korban virus bersenjata. Dan para korban ditampung disini untuk dibina agar dapat menunjukkan pada pemerintah bahwa kita bukanlah sesuatu yang berbahaya bagi masyarakat," jelasnya.

"Terinfeksi virus bersenjata?"

"Ya begitulah. Orang-orang yang terkena virus bersenjata akan mendapatkan kekuatan lebih dengan mengubah diri mereka menjadi senjata dengan melakukan drive. Nah, selebihnya kita bisa lihat dari video ini..."jelas Mayuzumi lalu menjentikkan jarinya.

Gorden tertutup dan sebuah layar turun dari sebuah lukisan mawar di depan kami. Kemudian, proyektor menyala dan memperlihatkan video yang merekam adegan pertarungan tadi siang. Disana ada aku yang...yang...

"Dari sini kami melihat bahwa kalian mempunyai kekuatan yang lebih besar dari calon prajurit kelas A. Dan..."

"Itu...itu...ciuman pertama...ah, bukan, pasti yang kedua sekarang..."ucapku sambil menutup mata ketika adegan 'itu' ditunjukkan.

"Tidak, bukan itu yang kumaksud. Lihatlah ini,"ujar Mayuzumi sambil menunjukkanku pada video dilayar.

Aku pun membuka mataku dan meihat adegan dimana ada sesuatu yang bercahaya meledak di tangan pemuda surai biru langit dan berubah menjadi sebuah pedang panjang dengan ornamen sebelah sayap memanjang dari mata pedang hingga pegangan pedangnya.

"Itu..."

"Itu adalah kau yang telah mengalami fase Drive. Drive dilakukan dengan merangsang lawan jenisnya hingga klimaks agar bisa berubah menjadi Arm. Dengan kata lain pelecehan seksual,"jelasnya membuatku merinding. Pelecehan seksual katanya, dengan entengnya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya yang sepertinya sudah biasa mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Video tersebut terhenti dibagian pemuda yang memegang pedang panjang itu. Aku menatap baik-baik pedang tersebut. Apakah itu aku saat aku tak sadarkan diri setelah klimaks?

"Masa' sih, aku berubah menjadi pedang?"tanyaku tak yakin.

"Mau percaya atau tidak, tapi itu adalah perubahan wujudmu saat telah mengalami Drive. Perlu diketahui bahwa semua penduduk di pulau ini tak lain adalah Axter dan Libero. Axter adalah partnernya Libero, dimana Axter adalah pasangan yang diberi rangsangan seksual dan mengalami klimaks hingga berubah menjadi senjata bagi Libero. Singkatnya, Libero adalah si pemakai Arm dari perubahannya Axter,"jelas Mayuzumi.

"Tidak mungkin...aku..."

"Aku telah mendengar semuanya, Mayuzumi-san,"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi diskusi kami bersamaan dengan dibukanya pintu kamar. Datang seorang pria tinggi berparas cantik dengan rambut pendek hitam mengkilap. Ah, dia juga bersama dengan seorang pria besar dan kekar berkulit hitam yang seingatku dialah yang mengikatku dengan tali tambang bercahaya dari senjatanya tadi siang.

"Reo-san, kenapa Anda kemari?"tanya Mayuzumi

"Aku juga berwenang untuk mengetahui urusan ini bukan? Dan tidak mungkin untukku bila meninggalkan gadis manis ini terjebak dalam ketidaktahuannya, kan?"ujarnya dengan nada angkuh.

"Shirou-san, perkenalkan beliau adalah Tuan Mibuchi Reo, beliau jenderal militer Teikou"ucap Mayuzumi.

"Sa-salam kenal, Mibuchi-san,"ucapku sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Salam kenal juga, Shirou-san,"

"A-anu, maaf kalau saya tidak sopan, tapi bagaimana dengan keadaan laki-laki itu?"tanyaku.

"Laki-laki? Oh, yang bersamamu tadi ya? Tenanglah, dia sudah kutempatkan pada ruangan lain untuk didisiplinkan. Soalnya dia pasti memberontak bila dilepas,"jawabnya santai.

"Kumohon, jangan sakiti dia. Karena dia telah menyelamatkan saya,"sahutku hati-hati.

"Kamu memintaku untuk tidak menyakitinya, sayang? Tenanglah aku hanya mendisiplinkan, bukan menyiksanya..."

"Reo-san,"ucap Mayuzumi.

"Dan perlu kuberitahu, sekali kamu disini maka kamu akan terus disini dan akan dibina menjadi prajurit Teikou. Mau tidak mau, kau harus mau untuk menetap disini,"ujarnya.

"I-itu..."

"Tak ada penolakan, nona. Dan karena partnermu sedang didisiplinkan besok pagi akan diadakan pernikahanmu. Jadi, bersiaplah. Malam ini kau harus tidur dan jam delapan kita sudah disana. Itu saja,"ucapnya lalu mulai meninggalkanku.

"Tunggu, Mibuchi-san! Apa tidak terlalu terburu-buru?"cegah Mayuzumi

"A-apa maksud Anda dengan pernikahan saya?"tanyaku.

"Nanti kau akan melihatnya, nona Shirou. Dan Mayuzumi-san, kuperintahkan kamu untuk menjemputnya besok pagi ke gereja dan tak ada penolakan. Aku duluan ya,"jawabnya sambil melenggang pergi.

"Haah...lagi-lagi dia seenaknya saja. Maaf ya Shirou-san, Mibuchi-san memang terlalu keras terhadap peraturan, meski memang itu penting. Karena saat ini partnermu masih ditahan olehnya jadi mungkin dia mencari partner pengganti untukmu,"ujarnya sambil mendesah.

"Begitu ya, aku mengerti,"sahutku.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Shirou-san,"ucap Mayuzumi sambil sedikit membungkuk lalu meninggalkanku.

"Haaah..." aku menghela nafas berat, lalu duduk di pinggir kasur.

Aku benar-benar bingung sekarang. Tapi, bagaimana dengan laki-laki itu ya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ctar! Ctar! Ctar!

Suara cambukan menggema ke seluruh ruangan dengan cahaya remang-remang. Terdapat banyak senjata tajam yang diduga sebagai alat penyiksaan dan banyak rantai-rantai borgol yang menggantung di langit-langit ruangan. Terlihat Kuroko tengah dicambuk oleh pria berponi merah dan tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada terdapat banyak luka cambuk yang kentara.

"Kau memang hebat bisa mengalahkan Haizaki dari kelas A. Tapi, aku masih belum bisa memaafkan kelakuanmu yang telah mempermalukanku di pertemuan pertama kita,"ujarnya kembali mencambuk Kuroko.

"Ugh!"ringisnya menahan sakit.

Darah dari luka cambuk ada yang menetes ke lantai. Kedua tangannya diborgol ke atas dan dibuat dalam keadaan menggantung. Mungkin kalau sekarang dilihat baik-baik, ia telah memperlihatkan wajahnya yang paling seksi karena luka cambukan yang terlukis di tubuh putihnya serta celananya yang sedikit turun dan memperlihatkan boxer hitam ketatnya.

"Dan jujur saja aku muak dengan wajah datarmu yang seolah-olah kau sudah mati. Kalau bisa kau mati saja sekalian,"sinisnya kembali mencambuknya.

"Agh!"jerit Kuroko tanpa bisa membalas sindiran pria berponi merah itu.

Tak ada yang bisa ia balas karena percuma menjawab kalau hanya membuang waktu. Ia hanya bisa berharap kalau hukumannya cepat selesai dan menyelematkan gadis bersurai krim itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Waah!"

Aku bercermin pada diriku yang sekarang. Aku mengenakan gaun pengantin! Seperti mimpi saja rasanya. Aku memakai gaun putih bersih dan membawa sebuket bunga putih di tanganku dan tak lupa di kepalaku ada sebuah tiara mutiara yang cantik sekali. Aku merasa menjadi seorang putri sekarang!

"Tapi, dengan siapa aku nanti menikah?"tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Tok Tok!

"Ya?"

Pintu kamarku terbuka dan seorang wanita berseragam abu-abu masuk ke dalam. "Sudah saatnya berangkat, Nona Shirou,"ucapnya.

"Oh, iya, baiklah,"sahutku.

Aku pun bergegas pergi mengikuti wanita itu dan berjalan menuju lantai bawah. Dan sesampainya di teras, aku sudah ditunggu oleh seorang pelayan dan di belakangnya ada sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang menurutku cukup mewah. "Mari saya antar ke gereja, nona Shirou,"ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

Aku mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mobil dengan pintu yang dibukakan oleh pelayan itu sebelumnya. Pintu mobil ditutup dan mulai berjalan menuju gereja. Selama perjalanan aku melihat banyak perempuan dan laki-laki tengah berjalan berpasang-pasangan. Sepertinya disekitar sini ada sekolah. Namun, selang beberapa menit kemudian aku melihat dua gerbang yang berbeda, dimana gerbang berwarna merah muda dimasuki oleh para perempuan sedangkan gerbang berwarna biru muda dimasuki para laki-laki. Terlihat setelah mereka berjalan sampai gerbang itu, mereka memisahkan diri. Bahkan sempat-sempatnya ada yang berciuman di depan gerbang!

"Anu, maaf, boleh saya bertanya?"tanyaku pada supir.

"Oh, silahkan,"sahutnya ramah.

"Aku melihat dua gerbang yang berbeda ketika kita lewat sini, itu gerbang apa ya?"tanyaku

"Ah, itu pemisah antara sekolah putri dan sekolah putra. Pada jam belajar mereka akan dipisahkan dengan sekolah yang berbeda. Namun, saat mereka akan pulang mereka akan bertemu dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing,"jelasnya.

"Pasangan? Memangnya hubungan yang murid-murid jalin itu apa?"

"Suami-istri,"

"Suami-istri?!"

"Ya, mereka dinikahkan setelah mereka berhasil melakukan drive. Untuk memperat hubungan mereka, maka pihak sekolah dan militer akan menikahkan pasangan Axter dan Libero secara massal. Dan secara resmi mereka menjadi pasangan suami-istri,"jelas supir.

"Ta-tapi bukannya mereka masih terlalu muda untuk menikah?"

"Ya, kelihatannya begitu. Tapi, menurut hukum yang berlaku di pulau ini, seorang Axter dapat menikah di usia enam belas tahun, sedangkan seorang Libero dapat menikah di usia tujuh belas tahun. Kalau pun seumuran juga akan tetap dinikahkan. Buktinya saya menikah dengan istri saya ketika umur tujuh belas tahun dan punya anak ketika umur delapan belas tahun,"ujarnya.

"Punya anak ketika delapan belas tahun apa tidak berat bagi istrinya bapak?"tanyaku.

"Tidak juga, disini difasilitasi gedung penitipan dan perawatan anak. Jadi ketika waktu istirahat pasangan Axter dan Libero bisa mengunjungi gedung tersebut untuk menemui anaknya sebentar untuk diberi ASI. Kemudian kembali ke sekolah untuk belajar dan itu sudah rutinitas sehari-hari kami,"tuturnya.

"Lalu sekarang anak bapak sudah umur berapa?"

"Anak pertama sudah SMP kelas dua, sedangkan yang kedua masih kelas enam SD,"

"Waah, muda sekali ya. Apa tidak berniat untuk membuat adik lagi?"tanyaku semangat.

"Ini istriku tengah hamil lima bulan, empat bulan lagi akan melahirkan. Dan kabarnya anaknya perempuan untuk yang satu ini, hehe,"jawabnya senang.

"Waah, jadi tidak sabar ya. Semoga saja anaknya sehat dan cantik nantinya,"ucapku penuh harap.

"Hahaha, iya ya, semoga saja begitu,"

Tak terasa mobil ini sudah berhenti di sebuah gereja besar dan megah. Aku pun dibukakan pintu mobil dan keluar dari mobil tersebut. Lalu pelayan yang sekaligus supir tadi mengantarku hingga masuk ke dalam lift.

"Untuk sampai ke tempat pernikahan harus naik hingga lantai teratas gedung ini. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, nona muda,"ujarnya sambil menekan tombol di lift.

"Oh, iya, terima kasih banyak, Pak,"sahutku sambil membungkuk hormat.

Pintu lift pun tertutup dan mulai bergerak naik ke atas. Duh, kenapa aku merasa gelisah begini? Kira-kira siapa yang akan kutemui di sana? Tapi aku juga memikirkan laki-laki surai langit itu disaat yang bersamaan. Apa dia baik-baik saja ya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat di bawah tanah...

Kuroko masih terikat kedua tangannya ke atas oleh borgol, namun tubuhnya penuh dengan luka cambuk dan kemeja putihnya terbuka lebar hingga menampakkan tubuhnya yang putih dan merah karena memar. Disisi lain dua orang yang menyiksanya kemarin tengah tertidur pulas di sudut ruangan setelah sarapan pagi tadi.

Tiba-tiba pintu besi yang mengurungnya terbuka dan masuk seseorang yang berjaket kuning dan memakai celana training. "Yahaa! Akhirnya kutemukan juga kau! Sialan, aku sudah keliling tujuh kali ke semua sel tahanan, tapi gara-gara pintunya sama semua jadi salah penjara mulu,"gerutunya. Pemuda wajah kucing itu menoleh ke arah dua penjaga yang tertidur di sudut ruangan."Untungnya sudah kukasih obat tidur di makanan mereka. Jadi leluasa deh,"ujarnya sambil mendekati Kuroko.

"Mau apa?"tanya Kuroko dengan suara serak.

"Membebaskanmu,"jawabnya.

"Untuk?"

"Aku tak tahu. Ada klienku yang melihatmu saat bertarung melawan Haizaki kemarin dan ia langsung menyuruh dan membayarku untuk bisa membebaskanmu disini. Aku juga terkejut kemarin saat melihatmu langsung bisa mengalahkan Haizaki. Padahal dia kalau bertarung ngerinya tingkat dewa, hii!"jelasnya sambil memotong borgol besi dengan laser hingga patah dan melanjutkan ke borgol yang satu lagi.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya kedua borgol yang mengikat kedua tangannya pun lepas. "Terima kasih,"ucap Kuroko.

"Tak apa, tak apa. Oh ya, kau tak ingin tahu dimana tempat pernikahan partnermu itu?"

"Pernikahan?"

Mata Kuroko langsung melotot saat itu dan membuat pemuda yang membebaskannya merinding hebat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hmm, hmm..."

"Sudah selesai?"tanya seorang wanita surai jambu.

"Sudah, sudah kukasih tau tempatnya ke dia,"

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan bayarannya? Mau sama seperti kemarin-ah! Dai-chan!"desahnya kala disentuh oleh pemuda dim yang seksi di depannya.

"T-tidak, tidak, terima kasih! Aku cabut dulu!"ujar pemuda kucing itu langsung kabur dari tempatnya.

"Ah! Dai-chan! Jangan kamu remas keras-keras! Dadaku sakit!"gerutunya diselipkan dengan desahan nikmat.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?"bisiknya tepat ditelinga wanita itu..

Wanita itu tersenyum sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leher pemuda itu. "Ya, itu sudah pasti,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klek!

Pintu kayu besar pun terbuka lebar. Aku masuk ke dalam melewati bangku-bangku panjang yang ada dalam gereja. Sendirian berjalan menuju altar seperti rasanya memalukan sekali bagiku. Kupikir akan ada wali yang dapat mendampingiku. Aku juga merasa sangat gugup. Bagiku ini adalah acara pernikahan pertamaku dalam seumur hidup. Tapi, kira-kira siapa yang akan menikah denganku?

Terlihat dari sini ada seorang pemuda tinggi memakai jas hitam berdiri di depan altar. Lalu ia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum. Ah, tampan sekali! Poni hitamnya disisir ke kiri dan matanya sipit seperti orang China.

"Anda yang bernama Shirou Setsuna?"tanyanya ramah.

"I-iya,"

"Salam kenal, nona Setsuna. Kenalkan, nama saya Moriyama Yoshitaka, panggil saja Yoshi,"ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ha-ha'i,"anggukku kaku.

"Selamat, Tuan Moriyama. Hari ini menjadi hari pernikahanmu dengan nona Shirou,"ucap seseorang yang berasal dari lantai atas.

"Mibuchi-sama,"ucap Moriyama saat mengadah ke atas.

"Kenapa harus dia?"tanya Mayuzumi heran.

"Karena dia kelas A makanya kucoba untuk bisa menjinakkan Shirou. Kita tahu kan kalau partnernya sedang dalam masa pendisiplinan?"

"Aku mengerti itu, tapi apa ini tidak berlebihan?"

"Tenang saja! Aku sudah dapat izin dari gubernur untuk dapat mencoba menikahkan mereka berdua. Jadi tak ada alasan untuk tidak menikahkannya. Lagipula ini juga supaya ia juga masuk dalam akademi Teikou dan dibina di dalamnya,"ujarnya penuh percaya diri.

"Tapi-"

"Nah, Moriyama-san. Kuserahkan urusan gadis itu padamu dan jangan mengecewakanku ya. Nah, ayo kita pergi, Mayu-chan,"ucap Reo langsung melenggang pergi. Dengan terpaksa Mayuzumi juga harus ikut pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Tinggallah kami berdua yang berada di dalam gereja itu. Aku benar-benar gugup karena baru pertama kali aku dijodohkan seperti ini. Dan aku merasakan firasat buruk sekarang.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita lakukan driving sekarang?"ajak Yoshi sambil meraih tangan kananku.

"Drive?"

"Ya, kita akan melakukan driving dan menjadi satu. Maka dari itu, kita lakukan apakah kamu cocok untukku atau tidak, Nona Setsuna,"ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba ia mendekatiku dan menggendongku dengan gaya pengantin. "Kyaa!"jeritku. Aku reflek langsung mengalungkan kedua tanganku di belakang lehernya agar aku tidak jatuh. Uwaa, betapa malunya aku. Baru kali ini juga aku diperlakukan seperti ini oleh laki-laki.

"Wah wah, reflek yang bagus, Setsuna. Aku jadi tidak sabar nih,"bisiknya.

Hii! Aku merasa geli ketika ia berbicara tepat di telingaku. Apalagi hembusan nafasnya menerpa leherku membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Ia mulai berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas yang berada tak jauh dari altar tempat kami berdiri tadi. Dan di lantai atas itu rupanya terdapat banyak kasur berbentuk lingkarang dengan kelambu di atasnya. Apa ini tempat untuk malam pertama pengantin baru? Tapi kan tak mungkin bila ada sebanyak ini tanpa kamar tersendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, Yoshi membuka salah satu kelambu yang letaknya dekat jendela besar. Dan ia pun menurunkanku dengan lembut di atas kasur yang berseprai merah marun. Dengan masih berada di atasku ia memelukku erat.

"Ternyata kamu kecil juga ya, Nona Setsuna,"ujarnya.

"Hu-huh? Kecil?"

"Ya, tubuhmu mungil dan enak sekali untuk dipeluk,"lanjutnya.

Tidak, aku tidak mau ini. Aku tak mengenalnya maupun mencintainya. Apalagi pernikahan macam apa ini? Tidak ada pendeta, tidak ada saksi, ataupun wali. Dan dengan seenaknya saja ia memelukku seperti aku sudah menjadi kekasih sejatinya. Aku tidak mau!

Kudorong tubuh Yoshi dan menjauhinya, namun ia malah menangkapku. "Kau mau kemana, Nona?"tanyanya sinis. "A-aku mau pulang..."jawabku ragu-ragu. "Tak ada tempat untukmu pulang, sayang. Sekali kau terdampar disini maka kamu tak bisa keluar dari sini. Kita ini sudah terkena virus bersenjata dan keberadaan kita sudah tak dibutuhkan di luar sana. Jadi, jangan pernah ada anggapan bahwa kamu bisa keluar dari sini, Nona Setsuna,"ujarnya dengan tatapan tajam padaku.

Ia mencengkram kedua lenganku dengan keras hingga aku kesakitan. "Akh! Sakit!"ringisku. "Tak ada yang tak menyakitkan, Nona. Apalagi setelah menerima kenyataan bahwa kau bervirus itu adalah suatu takdir yang kejam,"sinisnya. Tibat-tiba ia mengangkat kedua tanganku dan ia menahannya di atas kepalaku dengan satu tangannya. Aku berusaha lepas, tapi ternyata ia cukup kuat untuk menahanku.

"Lepas!"

"Jangan memberontak, Nona. Kau tak ingin kusakiti kan? Aku pun juga tak ingin menyakiti wanita yang akan kunikahi,"

Ia mendekatiku dan mencium leherku lembut. Aku nyaris mengeluarkan desahan kalau saja aku tak menahannya. Bibir Yoshi mencium setiap inci leherku dengan lembut dan sesekali ia menjilat kulit leherku hingga aku geli dibuatnya. Apalagi rambutnya yang halus membuatku makin geli saat bersentuhan langsung dengan leherku.

"Ngg...ngg.."

"Jangan ditahan suaramu, aku ingin mendengarnya,"bisiknya.

Tidak, aku tidak mau! Aku hanya ingin melakukan ini bersama orang yang kucintai. Aku tak mau melakukannya kalau tujuannya hanya untuk bisa menjadi senjata yang akan membunuh orang.

"Aku...a-aku..."

"Hm?"

"Aku...tak mau,"

PRANG!

Tiba-tiba langit-langit yang terbuat dari kaca menjadi pecah setelah munculnya seseorang yang berpakaian gakuran hitam masuk dengan mendobrak kaca tersebut. Aku dan Yoshi dibuat kaget dengan kedatangan pemuda surai langit yang pernah menolongku pada awal pertemuan. Pemuda tersebut mendarat dengan sempurna di atas lantai. Yoshi yang melihatnya menatap tak percaya atas kedatangannya. Aku pun juga demikian. Bagaimana bisa ia tahu kalau aku ada disini? Dan bagaimana ia bisa kabur dari tahanan?

"Kau, bagaimana bisa?!"geram Yoshi.

Ia hanya diam dan melesat ke arahnya. Yoshi melancarkan pukulan, namun pemuda itu berputar dan menendangnya dengan keras hingga Yoshi terhempas menabrak dinding dan pingsan. Aku sendiri sampai tercengang dengan aksi heroiknya. Hebat, dia bisa melumpuhkan lawan hanya dengan satu serangan.

Pemuda itu lalu menghampiriku dan menggendongku dengan gaya pengantin. Aku langsung bersemu kala wajah kami sangat dekat. "Kita pergi sekarang, oke?"tanyanya. Awalnya aku tak percaya kalau ia akan mengatakan itu padaku, tapi aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tunggu dulu! Memangnya semudah itu kalian bisa kabur hah?"seru seseorang dari lantai bawah.

Aku dan pemuda itu melihat ke lantai bawah. Rupanya itu Mibuchi-san beserta bawahannya kemari. Gawat! Kami pasti akan ditangkap lagi.

"Aku tak mengerti bagaimana caranya kamu bisa kabur dari tahanan, tapi tak semudah itu untuk kabur. Nebuya!"perintahnya.

Pria berkulit gelap itu langsung melancarkan serangannya dengan tali-tali bercahaya di balik punggungnya. Dan dengan sigap pemuda yang membawaku langsung menghindar dengan mudah. Sampai pada jarak yang cukup jauh ia berhenti lari.

"Kita tak bisa lari kalau kita tak melawannya,"ujarnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?"tanyaku.

"Kita harus membuat dirimu menjadi senjata. Tapi untuk melakukannya.."potongnya.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Awalnya aku tak mengerti kenapa ia mendekatkan wajahnya, tapi setelah melihat bibirnya aku jadi teringat kejadian kemarin siang. Sontak saja aku langsung memalingkan wajahku karena merona merah. A-apa iya aku harus melakukan itu lagi dengannya? Tapi, kalau aku tidak melakukannya maka aku tidak akan menjadi senjata dan kami akan tertangkap.

"Uhh...mungkin ini memalukan. Tapi aku hanya ingin kita lari saja tanpa perlu melawan mereka. Kamu bisa?"pintaku.

"Baiklah,"jawabku.

Aku pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajahnya dan ia langsung menciumku. Ia awalnya mencium bibirku dengan lembut dan tak lama lidahnya mendorong masuk ke dalam mulutku hingga kami berciuman sangat dalam. Karena ciumannya entah kenapa wajah dan dadaku terasa panas. Tangannya yang berada di bawah ketiakku juga ikut beraksidengan menyibakkan gaunku dan menyentuh payudaraku.

"Nggh!"desahku saat jari-jarinya menjepit putingku sambil meremas payudaraku. Aku masih berciuman dengannya, tapi ia juga menyentuh dadaku bersamaan.

Ah, kenapa ya? Ia menyentuhku hampir sama dengan yang Yoshi lakukan. Tapi aku merasa nyaman ketika dia yang menyentuhku seperti ini. Aku merasa seperti pengantin yang tengah melewati malam pertamanya bersama suaminya. Tubuhku terasa panas dan seluruhnya seperti akan klimaks.

Aku..

Aku...

"Aah!"

"Liberate Arm,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

BLAR!

Setelah melakukan driving tadi, Shirou berubah menjadi pedang panjang dengan ornamen sayap panjang pada mata pedangnya. Nebuya yang sedari tadi melihat adegan driving mereka pun segera melesat ke arah Kuroko. Namun, Kuroko langsung melesat melewati Nebuya tanpa ia sadari dan tahu-tahu sudah melompat ke lantai bawah.

"Aku tak mau membuang tenaga untuk melawan kalian. Aku sudah janji dengannya,"ucapnya.

Reo langsung terkejut dengan kehadirannya yang berada di depannya. "Cih!"decihnya.

Nebuya segera menyusulnya, namun Kuroko segera menancapkan pedang tersebut ke lantai."Liberate Transport,"ucapnya. Pedang itu langsung terbelah menjadi dua dan memancarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan.

"I-ini!"

Setelah cahaya itu muncul, cahaya itu langsung membawanya keluar dari gereja menuju tempat yang jauh. Reo yang melihat cahaya itu langsung berlari keluar balkon dan mendapati bahwa cahaya tersebut melesat ke arah pesisir pantai. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas setelah banyaknya kejadian yang terjadi hari ini.

"Aah, dia sudah pergi. Mau diapakan lagi, artinya dia sudah menjadi musuh kita,"ucapnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haah, akhirnya kita kembali lagi ke sini,"desahku.

Aku tengah duduk di sabuah batu besar di pesisir pantai, sedangkan pemuda surai langit berdiri di sebelahku tengah menatap langit sore yang cerah. "Oh ya, terima kasih ya untuk hari ini. Kamu sudah menyelamatkanku lagi, aku pasti merepotkanmu ya?"tanyaku. Ia hanya menggeleng. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Oh ya, kita belum kenalan ya? Dari kemarin kita tidak kenalan dan mungkin sudah terlambat sekali sekarang. Namaku Shirou Setsuna, tujuh belas tahun, salam kenal!"ujarku.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, dua puluh dua tahun,"ucapnya sambil sedikit bersemu.

"Ah, Kuroko-kun ya..."

Hening sejenak. Eh? Tunggu dulu. Dia bilang apa tadi yang terakhir?

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Kamu bilang dua puluh...du...a?"ucapku sambil memperhatikan parasnya dengan teliti.

Tinggi semampai, wajah polos dan muda, dada rata (tentu saja), tapi umurnya...umurnya...

Aku menganga dibuatnya. "Ka-kamu lebih tua dariku?!"

 **To be continued (dengan tidak elitnya :v)**

 **Mind to RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko no Basuke**

 **ValkyrieDriveAU!**

 **Warnings: typo(s), adult contents, R18, I don't take any advantage by this fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari...

"Uhmm...sudah pagi...ya?"gumamku. Aku mengerjap-ngerjap mata saat sinar matahari mengusik ketenangan tidurku. Setelahnya aku melihat sekitarku adalah tepi pantai dengan banyak batu karang dan pohon kelapa. Aku duduk dan mencoba untuk mengembalikan kesadaranku setelah sekian lama tidur. Di bawahku terdapat beberapa lembar daun kelapa yang lebar dan ditumpuk sebagai alas tidur. Di depanku terdapat bekas api unggun semalam. Oh iya, aku baru ingat kemarin aku baru saja kabur dari kastil bersama Kuroko-san dan kami berkemah di sini.

"Oh iya, Kuroko-san kemana ya?"

"Aku disini,"

"Hyaa!"jeritku.

Aku mendapati dirinya hanya memakai celana pendek ketat dan bertelanjang dada. Ditambah lagi sepertinya dia habis berenang, terlihat badannya basah dan...dan...astaga! Privasinya pun nyaris terlihat!

"Kyaaaa! Kamu habis ngapain Kuroko-san?! Kenapa pakaianmu begitu?"jeritku sambil menutup wajahku malu.

Ia mengangkat sesuatu di tangannya,"habis memancing untuk sarapan,"jawabnya datar.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Terima kasih atas makanannya!"ucapku.

Kami baru saja selesai sarapan dengan ikan laut hasil tangkapan Kuroko-san dan jangan lupa dia sudah tidak se'telanjang' sebelumnya. Tapi berbicara soal pakaian, aku sendiri masih mengenakan gaun pengantin hasil kabur dari kastil kemarin dan jujur ini agak mengganggu karena pastinya aku tak bisa bergerak lebih leluasa. Setelahnya kami memutuskan untuk berkemah disini semalam karena tak ada pilihan lain. Kalau kami kembali ke arah kastil kami pasti akan ditangkap lagi. Huwe, sedih.

"Sebenarnya pasti lebih enak lagi kalau ada minumannya ya,"ujarku.

"Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa memenuhi itu,"balasnya sedikit menyesal.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, toh yang penting kita bisa makan itu juga masih lebih dari cukup,"ujarku.

"Baiklah,"balasnya tersenyum simpul.

Deg! Kenapa ya, dia hanya tersenyum seperti itu membuat jantungku berdebar? Aku juga merasa kalau wajahku jadi bersemu karenanya.

"Oh ya, Shirou-san, apa tidak sesak mengenakan gaun itu terus?"tanyanya.

"Um...agak sesak juga sih, habisnya ini ukuran pas dibadanku juga, jadi ya...gitu...hehehe..."cengirku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Tapi itu cocok sekali untukmu, Shirou-san. Seperti putri dalam dongeng saja,"pujinya.

Aku langsung memanas ketika ia memujiku seperti itu. Baru kali ini ada yang bilang kalau aku cocok memakain gaun pengantin. "Te-terima kasih, ehehe..."

BIP BIP!

"Hm?"

Aku menoleh ke atas dimana sumber suara berasal, ada sebuah mobil angkut barang dan seorang pemuda melambai ke arah kami. "Yahooo! Akhirnya aku menemukan kalian! Sini! Sini!"serunya pada kami.

Aku bertatapan dengan Kuroko-san untuk sesaat. "Kuroko-san kenal dia?"tanyaku. "Tidak juga, tapi dia yang membebaskanku dari penjara kemarin,"jawabnya sambil menggeleng pelan. Ia berdiri dan membantuku ikut berdiri karena gaun yang kupakai agak berat sehingga kalau berjalan pun agak susah. Dari tempat kami menuju pemuda itu tidaklah sulit karena tebingnya yang cukup landai dan berpasir sehingga memudahkan kami untuk sampai.

"Nah, naiklah,"ucapnya lalu berjalan mengitari mobilnya menuju bangku supir.

Aku dan Kuroko-san naik ke mobil dan aku duduk diantara mereka berdua. Setelahnya mesin mobil dinyalakan oleh pemuda berwajah...err, kucing? Sepertinya begitu karena bibirnya seperti kucing dan mobil kami pun mulai berjalan.

"Nih, kalian pasti haus kan karena sudah berkemah diluar?"tanyanya sambil mengambil dua botol minum dan diberikan pada kami.

"Uwaah! Terima kasih banyak!"ujarku senang.

Aku pun langsung meneguk banyak air dari botol itu. Rasanya segar sekali! Untung saja orang ini baik pada kami. "Segarnya! Terima kasih banyak ya...um...anu.."

"Koganei, tepatnya Koganei Shinji,"ucapnya.

"Oh, terima kasih banyak, Koganei-san. Tapi, bagaimana Koganei-san tahu kami disana?"tanyaku.

"Yaah, salah satu klienku mengamati kalian bahwa kalian akan dimasukkan ke dalam militer, tapi klienku ingin membebaskan kalian. Setelah kalian bebas klienku sepertinya melihat kalian berkemah di sana semalam. Jadi mereka menyuruhku untuk menjemput kalian segera,"jawabnya santai.

"Klien? Siapa?"tanyaku lagi.

"Entah, mereka tak mau memberitahu identitas mereka. Tapi yang jelas mereka itu salah satu yang tidak disukai oleh orang-orang militer. Mereka pun juga bukan orang militer, ya sama seperti kita ini. Eh, ngomong-ngomong kalian berdua saling kenal?"

"Eh? Um...kami saja baru kenalan kemarin,"jawabku agak ragu.

"Hee...mirip dengan Kiseki no Sedai ya..."

"Kiseki no Sedai?"ulang Kuroko-san.

"Yah, digosipkan ada sebuah kumpulan bernama Kiseki no Sedai di pulau ini. Katanya mereka punya kekuatan virus bersenjata yang tidak biasa. Katanya pasangan Kiseki no Sedai awalnya tidak mengetahui siapa pasangan mereka, tapi mereka tiba-tiba muncul dengan kekuatan virus senjata yang melebihi kelas A. Dan yang kutahu yang punya kekuatan itu antara lain adalah klien rahasiaku itu. Mungkin ketika kita sampai di tempat klienku, kalian bisa mencari tahu siapa saja anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang dimaksud,"jelas Koganei-san.

Aku dan Kuroko-san hanya terdiam beberapa saat sampai pada akhirnya kami sampai ditempat yang dituju. Tempat yang sepertinya desa ini terlihat banyak pasangan muda-mudi lalu-lalang menjalankan aktifitasnya. Ada juga beberapa rumah besar yang sederhana berdiri disini. Tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri ada kebun yang luas yang ditanam berbagai macam sayur dan buah.

"Apa mereka yang disini sama-sama terkena virus bersenjata?"tanyaku pada Koganei-san.

"Ya, mereka juga sama-sama terkena virus. Hanya saja mereka menolak untuk mengikuti kehidupan militer yang terlalu ketat dan memilih tinggal disini. Soalnya semua kebutuhan seperti pakaian, kosmetik, makanan, semuanya ada di kastil Teikou. Jadi kalau ikut militer disana semuanya terjamin,"jawab Koganei-san.

"Lalu yang Koganei-san bawa ini semua dari sana?"

"Iiya!"

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa tuh? Tidak kena tangkap?"

"Tenang saja, aku ambil sedikit kok jadi ngga bakal ketahuan deeh!"ujarnya penuh yakin.

"Koganei-kuun!"seru seorang wanita tinggi berambut cokelat berlari ke arah kami.

Wanita tersebut sangat tinggi seperti model, mungkin tingginya sekitar 180 cm ke atas kali ya. Dan lagi wanita tersebut beralis cukup tebal dan berambut cokelat tua yang panjang hingga pinggangnya.

"Koganei-kun, kamu mengantar barang lagi ya? Terima kasih ya. Oh! Ini teman barumu?"tanya wanita itu bertubi-tubi.

"Yup! Mereka pindahan baru disini,"jawab Koganei mantap.

"Salam kenal, namaku Kiyoshi Torii. Aku pemilik kost disini,"ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Salam kenal, Kiyoshi-san. Namaku Shirou Setsuna,"ucapku

"Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal,"susul Kuroko-san.

"Salam kenal yah, panggil saja aku ' _onee-san'_ ,"ujarnya.

"Baik! Umm...onee-san,"sahutku masih ragu.

"Nah, ayo kita masuk. Kalian pasti lelah setelah perjalanan kemarin. Dan lagi kamu pasti tidak mungkin pakai gaun lama-lama kan?"ujarnya.

"I-iya...terima kasih banyak!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Waah, pemandian terbuka. Eits! Kuroko-san di tempat pemandian lain kan?"ujarku sedikit khawatir.

"Tenang saja, dia di pemandian lain khusus laki-laki bersama Koganei-kun,"sahut Kiyoshi-nee.

"Ohh, syukurlah kalau begitu,"

"Tapi disini juga bisa kok menyediakan pemandian khusus suami-istri atau pengantin baru loh!"

"Ehh? Apa disini juga ada yang sudah menikah?"tanyaku sedikit terkejut.

"Tentu saja ada, pasangan yang sudah menikah bisa menikmati pemandian khusus berdua. Jadi bisa melakukan ini dan itu sesukanya, fufufufu~"

"Ini dan itu..."

Entah kenapa aku jadi membayangkan adegan yang sebenarnya tabu untuk dibayangkan. Ya tahu saja kan bagaimana kalau seandainya laki-laki dan perempuan saling suka, lalu...lalu...ke tempat pemandian air panas secara privasi akan ada...ada...

"Shirou-chan, kenapa?"tanya Kiyoshi-nee.

"Um...tak apa, hehehehe,"cengirku dengan wajah memerah.

"Ckck! Pasti memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, dasar kamu ini!"ujar Kiyoshi-nee sedikit mengejekku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi...

"Wah! Cocok ternyata bajunya untukmu, Shirou-chan!"

Aku terkagum saat aku memakai pakaian baruku ini. Aku mengganti gaunku dengan sebuah seragam yang menurutku sangat imut, aku memakai kemeja putih berbahan kaus yang tidak panas, tapi juga tidak terlalu tipis, lalu aku memakai rok lebar selutut warna cokelat tua yang lembut, ditambah lagi aku memakai sepatu boots ala _marry jane_ dengan hak sedang warna hitam, tapi tidak terlalu ketat.

"Shirou-chan manis sekali dengan penampilan seperti itu. Iya kan, Kuroko-kun?"tanya Kiyoshi menoleh pada Kuroko-san.

"Ah, um...i-iya..."jawabnya gugup sambil tersipu.

"Ara...Kuroko, jangan malu-malu begitu! Kamu terpukau dengan penampilan Shirou-chan yaa?"goda Koganei-san.

"Ah, tidak...itu,"

"Ah, sudah sudah, Koganei-kun. Kasihan Kuroko-kun digodai terus. Oh ya, berhubung kamar ini juga kosong kalian bisa menggunakannya. Tinggalah disini kalau kalian mau,"ucap Kiyoshi.

"Benarkah? Tapi...". Aku melirik Kuroko-san.

"Em...apa itu berarti aku harus berdua satu kamar dengan Kuroko-kun?"tanyaku agak malu.

"Hm...bagaimana ya? Untuk bangunan sebelah juga belum sepenuhnya selesai dibangun. Maaf ya, Shirou-chan. Kamu harus sekamar dengan Kuroko-kun. Tidak apa-apa ya?"jawab Kiyoshi sedikit menyesal.

"Uhm...ba-baiklah kalau begitu. Saya mengerti, onee-san,"sahutku maklum.

"Kuroko-san,"panggilku. Kuroko-san mengangguk lalu berdiri disebelahku.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya,"ucap kami bersamaan sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Terima kasih kalian diterima,"balasnya.

"Hoi hoi, aku juga yang membawakan bajunya loh. Jangan lupa ya,"ujar Koganei-san mengingatkan.

"Oh iya, terima kasih banyak, Koganei-san,"ucapku kembali membungkuk pada Koganei-san.

"Hehehe,"cengirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya...

"Uhh..."gerutuku. Aku sedang menyisir rambutku, tapi tak kusangka rambutku jadi kusut begini. Apa karena aku tidak keramas ya? Dan lagi rambutku ini memang panjang sekali hingga pinggulku. Meski terbiasa menyisir sendiri, tapi tetap saja menyisir rambut sepanjang ini akan sangat sulit.

"Ada apa, Shirou-san?"

"Hyaaa!"jeritku langsung mundur beberapa langkah.

"Maaf, aku mengagetkanmu. Aku sudah disini baru saja,"ucapnya datar.

"Ma-maaf, aku tak sadar keberadaan, Kuroko-san. A-anoo...ini..."ucapku juga agak tergagap karena pasca kaget tadi.

Ia melihatku baik-baik. Terlihat rambutku masih berantakan karena habis kukeringkan memakai handuk dan aku memegang sebuah sisir warna biru muda. Ia tersenyum mengerti maksud dariku dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kemarilah, biar aku yang menyisir rambutmu,"tawarnya.

"Eh? Memangnya dulu Kuroko-san pernah menyisir rambut perempuan?"tanyaku.

"Uhm...iya, pernah. Dia salah satu orang yang kuanggap saudara dan ia juga pernah berambut panjang,"ujarnya. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi muram saat mengatakannya. Aku ragu kalau aku menanyakannya lebih lanjut, jadi aku hanya menyerahkan sisirku pada Kuroko-san.

"I-ini, silahkan sisir rambutku,"ucapku lalu duduk di atas tatami.

Aku duduk membelakangi Kuroko-san dan ia duduk di belakangku. Ia meraih rambutku sedikit dan mulai menyisirnya perlahan dan bertahap. Ia menyisir mulai dari ujung, lalu kembali menyisir dengan panjang yang lebih panjang dan berulang. Baru kali ini aku disisir oleh laki-laki seperti dia. Rasanya gugup sekali, apalagi kami juga beru pertama kali bertemu sejak insiden kemarin dan pertama kali sampai di pulau ini. Tapi, kami yang seperti ini seperti sepasang penganti di malam pertamanya saja.

Ekh?! Apa maksudnya dengan pengantin? Aduuuh, aku ini mikir apaan sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba pembicaraannya ke arah sana? Apa aku masih terpengaruh dengan perkataan onee-san mengenai pengantin ya?

"Shirou-san,"panggil Kuroko-san.

"-hegh!- i-iya, Kuroko-san! Ada apa?"sahutku.

"Kamu kenapa? Sepertinya kamu melamun,"tanyanya.

"Oh, aku tak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa gugup karena baru kali ini ada laki-laki yang bisa menyisir rambutku seperti ini,"ucapku dengan sedikit gemetar.

"Ooh, berarti aku yang pertama dong?"

"Huh? 'Pe-pertama'?"

"Iya, yang pertama menyentuh rambutmu dan menyisir rambutmu,"ujarnya.

"O-ooh, iya...hehehe,"cengirku.

"Nah, sudah selesai,"ucapnya.

"Terima kasih, Kuroko-san,"

"Tak masalah,"

Saat aku menoleh, kedua mata kami langsung bertemu tanpa disengaja. Ah, kenapa ini? Aku langsung kaku saat aku memandang Kuroko-san sedekat ini? Dan mataku juga tertuju pada bibirnya yang...yang...

"Ah! Ma-maaf!'ucapku langsung memalingkan wajah.

Dia hanya diam memandangku. Aku langsung berdiri menuju meja rias dan menaruh sisir disana. "Kumatikan ya lampunya,"ucapku. Ia mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam futon. Aku menekan saklar dan mematikan lampu kamar. Setelahnya aku beranjak menuju futon milikku yang sedikit diberi jarak dari futon milik Kuroko-san.

"Oh ya, untuk hari ini terima kasih ya. Kuroko-san sudah banyak menolongku hari ini,"ucapku padanya.

"Bukan masalah,"

"Aku juga ingin tahu kenapa Kuroko-san tetap datang menolongku meski itu sangat beresiko? Padahal kita baru saja saling kenal,"tanyaku penasaran.

"Hm...entahlah, aku reflek begitu saja ingin menolongmu,"jawabnya datar.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah, selamat tidur, Kuroko-san,"ucapku.

"Selamat tidur,"sahutnya mengakhiri pembicaraan kami.

Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Tapi ya sudahlah, untuk hari ini cukup sampai sini dulu. Tapi entah kenapa kalau seperti ini aku jadi merasa kesepian. Ayah dan Ibu baik-baik saja kan?

Ayah...

Ibu...

"Ayah...Ibu...aku...aku...hiks,"isakku sambil melengkungkan badanku.

Aku tak ingin tangisanku terdengar oleh Kuroko-san. Aku sangat malu kalau tangisanku terdengar olehnya. Aku harap suatu saat akan jalan keluar dari pulau ini.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
